


A Dodge Ball Story

by thatguy8801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, There are more characters but Im not tagging people that appear for like three lines, heres my attempt at an AU, more fluff attemps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: A modern AU set with dodgeball!





	A Dodge Ball Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes my first AU attempt! And dodgeball as well. Since it is a modern setting the OOCness is more prevalent than the other stories that is for sure. Well perhaps my dodgeball work is good for you so do enjoy!

Eren liked dodge ball. Gym was the last period of the day and he was able to use all his pent up energy on the fast paced game. He enjoyed the competitive and the adrenaline rush one got when trying to dodge the the inflatable red spheres thrown at every angle. His determination to win made it ever the more fun to play; that is until he lost. But this meant he had to win today, he wasn’t sure how he could handle yet another loss. 

Mikasa, on the other hand, did not mind. It was always just a fun game to her, a nice thing to do with Eren despite his competitiveness. It would have been another wonderful experience if Mr. Shadis, the school’s gym teacher, hadn’t decided to change things.

“Alright, you lot, I’ve got a change I want to make.” The class gathered around the balding man.

“Due to Team Kirschstein’s immense losing streak, I’ve decided to change the teams. Take a look at the board over there.” He jerked his thumb to a small bulletin board with various pieces of paper tacked o the surface. 

The cluster of students shuffled their way to the board hung up on the wall. The mob formed a haphazard circle around the board, all collectively shoving one another for a view of list. Eren and his two best friends made their way through the crowd to have a glance. 

The trio of friends stood in front of the board and read off the list of the newly formed teams, Eren scanned the list in search of his name and other names that he recognised. His eyes fell upon the names he had hoped to never see apart and together:

Team Hoover: Eren Jaeger

Team Leonhart: Mikasa Ackerman

Fuck.

“Oh man, you are so screwed, Eren,” said his blond best friend.

“Yes, thank you, Armin,” Eren said with a groan. “Why did it have to be like this?”

“I don’t know, Eren, but you guys play first and you better get out there.”

There was another groan that emitted from the brunet as he slowly walked to his new team captain.

“Alright guys, if we work hard I think we can pull this off,” the tall dark haired kid Berthold said.

There was a snort from a large, brawny kid who was called Reiner: “Bert, I like your positivity. Really, I do. However, they’ve got fucking Ackerman and Leonhart. We are gonna need a lot more than teamwork.”

“Well what the hell do you have in mind then?” Jean said with a defeated chuckle.

But he had not gotten to say. The whistle was blown and Shadis called for the two teams to line up. Eren groaned again.

As the two, twelve player teams lined up, Annie, team captain for the opposing side, flashed a smirk to Berthold, who grew tense and began to sweat. The whistle was blown and the two teams ran to the centre of the court to obtain any dodge balls they could.

Dodge ball safely in hand, Eren ran back to his side of the court, attentively glancing about, searching for any flying objects moving his way. His breathing became more laboured as the adrenaline level had begun to rise. He danced around dodging objects and people with the best speed he could conceive.

He started off well. He alone had gotten 3 kids out, and another with assistance. He began to focus on Connie Springer, an adept player who kept picking off kids one by one. Eren figured he’d make an effort to rid his team of the guerrilla picking at his team. His opponent proved to be more than he had expected, dodging with all the speed he could muster, he ran forward, cautiously grabbing a ball off the ground, and threw it at his opponent. The ball hit his target and Eren trotted back grinning, when he heard a familiar voice shout: “EREN!”

CRACK

“It’s my fault Armin, I didn’t think he’d be there.”

“Mikasa it’s fine. He will understand when he comes around. Speaking of which, here’s the poor guy now.”

Eren blinked in confusion a few times to rid himself of fatigue. He tried to get up, but was met with a resistance that he found to be his blanket from his bed. Mikasa, the girl he loved and trusted most, sat next to him, gently running her fingers through his hair, and Armin, long time trusted best friend, sat at the foot of his bed watching him with concern.

Eren tried to sit up as he spoke. “Wha? Wha happ-”

A throbbing pain rippled from the back of his head to his temples.

“Agh. Oh shit. Headache. Goddammit.” He said as he fell back onto his pillow.

Armin chuckled, to which Eren matched him with a glare. “It’s to be expected. You hit your head good when Mikasa hit you.”

The raven flushed and turned toward the smiling blond. “Armin it was an accident. I didn’t see him there until after I threw it!”

Armin laughed again. “If you insist. Hey I’ve gotta go, gotta help Connie with his math.” He sighed and shook his head. “He just can’t wait for a right time.” He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. “Update me on his condition. See ya guys.”

Both Eren and Mikasa said their goodbye, and then turned towards each other. Mikasa, Eren had noted, looked extremely worried and guilty, despite what he had gathered on the event that had happened. The raven made an attempt to speak.

“Eren, I’m-”

“Oh for christ’s sake, Mikasa! There isn’t any need to apologise. I’m the one who walked into the throw from what I got, remember? Besides, you didn’t try to hit me on purpose. Right?” Eren gave a small laugh that created another, smaller ripple of pain. “Ah, shit.” He looked over at her again and saw the discomfort in her face. He clumsily moved over and patted next to him. “C'mere.”

Without hesitation, Mikasa crawled in next to him and both turned facing each other. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren’s waist and leaned into his chest, head resting on his now increased beating heart. Eren snaked his arms around Mikasa’s waist and laid his head in her soft, smooth black hair. Both gave a sigh of content as they relaxed in each other’s hold. Eren closed his eyes.

“Ya know, I’m starting to feel better already. Thank you very much.”

Mikasa hummed in agreement and smiled.


End file.
